Reflejos
by spider-boy
Summary: se dice que los sueños son ventanas a otros mundos ¿que rayos significa esto? ¿porque asahina-san trata de violarme? ¿desde cuando koizumi es emo? ¿¡nagato hiperactiva? ¿¡y porque haruhi es tan timida? ¿¡acaso esto es el reflejo de lo que en verdad son?


El salón de la brigada S

Hola a todos, hace algunas semanas publique un fic de haruhi titulado el cumpleaños de nagato el cual recibió muy buenas criticas a pesar de que tan solo tiene 6 reviews, pues bien eh aquí mi segundo fic de suzumiya haruhi no yuutsu con el cual espero motivar a todos aquellos que también son fans de haruhi a que hagan sus propios fic en español y poco a poco vayamos llenando de paginas esta sección que esta bastante olvidada así que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el fic si desean saber el porque del titulo revisen mis notas del autor al final por ahora…solo disfrútenlo

REFLEJOS

El salón de la brigada S.O.S se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo pues la ausencia de haruhi era algo que verdaderamente se notaba en esa pequeña aula que solía pertenece al club de literatura pero ahora era el cuartel general de las excentricidades de suzumiya haruhi…

-arigatou asahina-san…-

Le dije a la joven viajera del tiempo luego de que se acercara a koizumi y a mi sirviéndonos algo de su delicioso te mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos jugando shogi y nagato por su parte leía tranquilamente junto a la ventana…realmente se respiraba la paz en el salón de nuestro club…pero por desgracia esa paz no duro demasiado

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡ENTRAREMOS A UN CONCURSO GRUPAL DE COSPLAY!-

Haruhi pateo la puerta y entro haciendo un gran escándalo, sosteniendo un volante acerca de una convención de anime y manga en la cual pospuesto que habría un concurso de cosplay…en el cual ella nos obligaría a participar y claro…no podemos negarnos debido a que eso pondría en riesgo el universo tal y como lo conocemos

-esa me parece una esplendida idea suzumiya-san-

Koizumi mostró aquella falsa sonrisa mientras elogiaba a haruhi…¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo?...entiendo que para el y sus "colegas" haruhi sea el equivalente a dios pero no es necesario que siempre este de acuerdo con ella en todo…en especial en este tipo de cosas salidas completamente de la nada…(suspira) me recuerda a ese incidente del torneo de besiball

-¡SABIA QUE PODRIA CONTAR CON TU APOYO KOIZUMI-KUN! ¿¡QUE HAYD E TI MIKURU-CHAN!?-

Haruhi literalmente se abalanzo a asahina-san y comenzó a apretar sus pechos mencionando que ella seria perfecta para hacer no recuerdo que personaje…pero al parecer tenia los pechos tan grandes como asahina-san…y a decir verdad no me molestaría en lo absoluto verla con ese cosplay…

-¡ENTONCES ESTA DECIDIDO! ¡LA BRIGADA S.O.S PARTICIPARA EN EL CONCURSO DE COSPLAY! ¡MIKURU-CHAN SERA ORIHIME INOUE, YUKI SERA REI AYANAMI KOIZUMI SERA FAY D. FLOURITE, KYON Y YO…BUENO…YA SE ME OCURRIRA ALGO! -

¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mi?...todo estaba tan tranquilo hace unos minutos antes de que haruhi llegara. Y comenzara a armar escándalo con sus excentricidades…después de todo la convención es tan solo en una semana, no tenemos casi tiempo para preparar esos cosplays (suspira) esta semana sin duda será agotadora…

Durante las 2 horas siguientes todos en el salón de la brigada pasamos el tiempo frente a la computadora buscando imágenes de los personajes…y debo decir que nagato, asahina-san y koizumi tenían un gran parecido con el personaje que haruhi les asigno, por desgracia todos eran de series distintas, oírme de bleach, rei de evangelion y fye de tsubasa chronicle…será complicado hacer un grupal con personajes de diferentes mangas…y lo peor del caso es que haruhi aun no decidía que cosplay seria el que ella y yo haríamos…por lo cual eso quedo pendiente para el día de mañana …

-Tadaima…-

Dije mientras entraba a mi casa deteniéndome en la entrada a quitarme los zapatos mienatrs era recibido por mi pequeña hermanita quien jugaba con shamisen, nuestro gato

-okaeri-nasai!-

Sonrió ella mienatrs se paraba frente a mi yo simplemente coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciándole el cabello y también alborotándoselo un poco para después caminar directamente a mi habitación dejando mi mochila sobre la silla de mi escritorio y tirándome sobre la cama mirando al techo pensativo…

Un concurso de cosplay… ¿Cómo rayos espera que participemos en uno teniendo tan poco tiempo?...y peor aun ¿Cómo espera que ganemos?...a veces me gustaría que haruhi fuera un poco mas…normal…de hecho, me gustaría que toda la brigada lo fuera…

Después de mirar el techo de mi cuarto por varios minutos pensando como me gustaría que la brigada fuera un poco diferente finalmente comencé a sentir como los parpados me pesaban y lentamente empezaba a quedarme dormido murmurando algo…

-desearía que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes...que haruhi no fuera tan excéntrica, que nagato fuera algo mas habladora…que asahina-san fuese un poco mas asertiva y que koizumi no fuera tan hipócrita-

Dije antes de quedarme completamente dormido…y fue entonces cuando tuve un sueño bastante peculiar son pocos detalles los que recuerdo pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que estaba flotando en medio de la nada…todo estaba completamente obscuro pero aun así podría ver era algo…extraño, lentamente continuaba flotando hacia arriba donde me di cuenta de que había un espejo en el cual podía apreciar mi propio reflejo el cual miraba fijamente conforme subía hasta que mi cuerpo toco aquel espejo y termine atravesándolo como si este estuviera hecho de agua mientras me decía a mi mismo "me gustaría que todos en la brigada se mostraran como realmente son"…una vez que atravesé el espejo escuche una voz que decía "tu deseo se ha cumplido"

A la mañana siguiente me levante como de costumbre…o mas bien mi hermanita me levanto ya que comenzó a saltar sobre mi cama…y aunque me gustaría poder dormir un poco mas tenia escuela ese día y no podía faltar (suspira) ¿Qué remedio?...dios…hoy es uno de esos días en los que de verdad desearía poder quedarme en la cama y no hacer nada…mas aun cuando tengo que lidiar con haruhi y su loca idea del cosplay grupal…cuando nuestros personajes son todos de distintas series

En fin…después de subir esa molesta colina llegue bastante cansado a la escuela ¿¡a quien se le ocurre construir una escuela cerca de esa maldita colina? Es tan, peor tan molesto tener que subirla y bajarla todos los días…pero al menos ya me había acostumbrado a eso por lo que unos pocos minutos de descanso en mi pupitre fueron suficientes para reponerme…y debo admitir que por alguna razón el salón estaba bastante tranquilo…mas bien…demasiado tranquilo aunque no le di importancia

Después de clases lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al salón de la brigada ya que por alguna razón no había sabido nada de haruhi en todo el día ¿será que había faltado a la escuela?...ojala que haya sido así, realmente hoy no estoy e humor para soportarla…después de todo ya puedo imaginar lo que veré al abrir la puerta del salón y sin duda alguna seria haruhi obligando a mikuru a ponerse ese cosplay, pero para mi sorpresa fue algo distinto

-me alegra que vinieras…te estaba esperando kyon-kun-

Frente a mis ojos se encontraba la figura de asahina-san…pero se veía en verdad diferente no era la dulce y tierna joven que conocía…la persona que estaba parada frente a mi tenia una mirada llena de lujuria no era la inocente mirada que siempre tenia asahina-san sin mencionar que su vestimenta era DEMASIADO sugestiva… ¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO ASAHINA-SAN!?...Y… ¿¡PO…PORQUE T ACERCAS A MI CONTONOEANDOTE Y MIRANDOME DE ESA MANERA!?

-mmm…no sabes lo sola que me sentía sin ti…quería verte de nuevo kyon-kun…ya sabes, estar contigo…solos-

¡ALGO MUY RARO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! A pesar de que la persona que se encuentra frente a mi luce idéntica a asahina-san…actúa de una manera completamente diferente…ella jamás se acercaría a mi de esta manera y mucho menos me quitaría la corbata y empezaría a desabotonarme la camisa ¡y mucho menos susurrarme al oído sensualmente y mordérmelo! Algo muy extraño pasa aquí y estoy seguro que esto es obra de… ¿¡QUE RAYOS!? ¡ACABA DE TOCARME LA ENTREPIERNA! Que…que rayos pasa aquí ¿¡PORQUE ASAHINA-SAN TRATA DE VIOLARME!?

-¡ASAHINA-SAN!-

Le grite en el momento en el que sentí su mano en mi entrepierna tocándome muy, muy cerca de…bueno esa parte por lo que tuve que protestar sujetándole las muñecas y alejándola de mi respirando muy agitadamente y con mi cara completamente roja ¡y es que no todos los días la dulce asahina-san actúa como una maldita prostituta! Aunque debo admitir que parte de mi lo disfrutaba…en especial cuando ella se acerco a mi rostro y me robo un beso…sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto

-solo llámame mikuru-chan…kyon-kun-

Dios…asahina-san ya m tenia completamente a su merced estaba tan confundido y nervioso por ese beso que simplemente no podía reaccionar ¡NISIQUIERA PODIA DECIR UNA PALABRA! Todo lo que salía de mi boca eran balbuceos incoherentes mientras que mis manos me temblaban…y mi rostro alcanzaba nuevas tonalidades de rojo al sentir como ella bajo el cierre de mi pantalón ¡ALGUIEN DETENGALA!

-¡KOOOOONIIICHIIIWAAAA!-

Al escuchar como alguien entraba súbitamente al salón pateando la puerta y saludando alegremente instintivamente gire mi mirada hacia la entrada…sorprendiéndome enormemente con lo que mis ojos s habían topado, frente a mi se encontraba nagato yuki ¡CON UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA! Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué clase de mundo retorcido es este en el que asahina-san intenta violarme y nagato entra tan animadamente al salón?

-traje los nuevos software que me pidieron para instalarlos en las computadoras, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos terminar day of sagitarius V ¡ASI QUE A TRABAJAR TODOS!-

No sabia que decir…realmente no sabia que decir cuando mire a nagato mostrar varias cajas de CD's que seguramente contenían actualizaciones y programas de los cuales suele manjar el club de computación, pero eso no era lo extraño lo extraño era la manera en que ella hablaba sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa hipócrita como la de koizumi la sonrisa de nagato era…sincera…y eh de admitir que su voz era simplemente hermosa ahora que al escuchaba hablar tan alegremente, y esa sonrisa la hacia ver simplemente…kawaii

-etto…yuki-chan te equivocaste de nuevo el aula del club de computación es al lado-

Suspiro asahina-san mienatrs se colocaba una mano en el rostro y con la otra señalaba hacia la derecha indicándole a nagato que aparentemente se había equivocado de salón…lo cual me confundió aun mas ya que alguien como nagato JAMAS se equivocaría de salón…ella…ella siempre fue muy calculadora siempre pensaba en todo es simplemente imposible que se equivocara…al menos la nagato que yo conocía

-¿are?... ¡oh! es verdad, parece que me equivoque de nuevo jeje gomen, gomen es solo que no veo bien sin mis gafas ¡ah por cierto! Me alegra verte kyon-

Asahina-san tenia razón al decir que nagato se había equivocado ya que al ponerse sus gafas miro hacia todas partes dándose cuenta de que el salón en el que estaba pertenecía a la brigada S.O.S y no a la sociedad de computo que era hacia donde se dirigía de modo que disculpándose por su error se llevo una mano a la nuca mienatrs reía torpemente…lo que ocasiono que esbozara una sonrisa después de todo jamás había visto a nagato actuar tan…normal

-lo se yuki-chan lo se…solo déjanos solos ¿quieres?-

Una pequeña vena se formo en la frente de asahina-san mientras se acercaba a nagato tomándola por la espalda y obligándola a darse la media vuelta empujándola fuera del salón mientras la joven alien solo me miraba sonriente y movía su mano en señal de saludo y despedida ya que antes de que pudiera decir algo mas asahina-san azoto la puerta frente a ella para después girarse hacia mi

-¿en que estábamos kyon-kun?-

Después de ver la manera en que asahina-san me miro luego de sacar a nagato…mira rápidamente a mi alrededor y note que la ventana estaba abierta por lo que mi primer pensamiento fue el de arrojarme por ella para escapar de esta versión acosadora de asahina-san y de hecho iba a hacerlo pero una vez mas fuimos interrumpidos por alguien mas que había entrado al salón, ese alguien era… ¿koizumi?

-…oh veo que estaban ocupados, solo no me presten atención y sigan con lo suyo-

No…ese no podría ser koizumi, el tendría que estar sonriendo siempre y saludándonos animadamente aunque solo estuviera fingiendo pero en vez de eso frente a mi se encontraba un emo en toda la extensión de la palabra con todo y el cabello cubriéndole un ojo y un sin fin de cicatrices en los brazos debido a las múltiples heridas que el mismo se debió de haber hecho…esto se esta tornando cada vez mas extraño

-¡KOIZUMI! ¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO!? ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR SONRIENDO!-

Me acerque a el gritándole desesperado al ver comos e sentó en el rincón mas obscuro del aula mirando por la ventana con una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza para después mirarme fijamente a los ojos y bajar la mirada sacando una navaja de su bolsillo con la cual comenzó a cortarse los brazos mientras hablábamos…

-intenta sonreír cuando tu vida no vale nada…no dejo de pensar en que todos estarían mejor si yo muriera…no tiene sentido que siga viviendo kyon-

¿¡Que mierda esta pasando!? ¿¡Donde esta el koizumi optimista e hipócrita que conocía con el que siempre jugaba algún juego de mesa cuando estábamos aburridos!? ¿¡A donde se fue el señor sonrisas!? Maldita sea esto ya es demasiado ¿¡asahina-san es una zorra, nagato es torpe e hiperactiva y koizumi es un emo!? ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER!

-olvídate del emo de koizumi y concéntrate en lo que es importante kyon-kun…como nosotros-

Sonrió asahina-san de una manera extremadamente sensual y provocativa mienatrs se llevaba un dedo a la boca y se abría un poco la camisa de su uniforme mostrándome parte de sus pechos…ya no entiendo que pasa aquí, nos e si estoe s obra de haruhi o se trata de alguna clase de realidad alterna pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que… ¡TENIA QUE SALIR DE AHÍ LO ANTES POSIBLE!

-¡LO SIENTO ASAHINA-SAN PEOR RECODRE QUE TNGO QUE HACER ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!-

Le dije mientras la empujaba a un lado y salía lo mas rápido posible del salón para posteriormente comenzara correr por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo pero al menos me tenia que alejar de asahina-san antes que de verdad pasara algo pero… ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Estoy tan confundo que ni siquiera se a donde ir…de hecho ni siquiera me di cuenta de que en mi desesperación por alejarme de esas versiones alternativas de asahina-san, nagato y koizumi había chocado con una chica tirándola al piso…

-¡SUMIMASEN!-

Me disculpe en el instante en que sentí el choque mirando hacia el piso y extendiéndole mi mano a la pobre joven ayudándola a levantarse avergonzado por la manera en que nos habíamos estrellado ya que no solo la arroje al piso sino que también hice que la pobre tirara al piso todas las cosas que cargaba entre ellas libros, hojas de papel, lápices, y demás útiles escolares de modo que rápidamente comencé a levantarlos y se los entregue finalmente dándome cuenta de con quien me había estrellado…

-¿¡HARUHI!?-

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de la jefa de nuestra brigada instantáneamente ti de nuevo al suelo todos los objetos que había recogido ya que…haruhi se veía muy diferente a como la recuerdo, tenia su cabello atado en una cola de caballo que la hacia ver simplemente preciosa…tenia sus manos juntas y jugaba tiernamente con sus dedos índices con su mirada en el piso y un color rojo podía apreciarse en sus mejillas ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

-de…descuida kyon-kun…fue culpa mía…yo…yo…no vi por donde iba-

Como si un itsuki emo, una nagato hiperactiva y una asahina-san tratando de violarme no fuera lo suficientemente extraño frente a mis ojos tenia a suzumiya haruhi la cual miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada mienatrs se agachaba a recoger sus cosas…yo no sabia que hacer esto…esto es lo ultimo que espera…pero…creo que al menos debería ayudarla a levantar todos los útiles tiro por mi culpa de modo que me agache junto a ella y le entregue todo lo que tenia a la mano ayudándola a que se levantara de nuevo

-arigatou…ky…kyon-kun…pero en verdad no era necesario…yo…yo…-

En el instante en que nos miramos e los ojos ninguno de los 2 dijo nada mas…solo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio cuando no te como haruhi quien sujetaba todas sus cosas contra su pecho cerraba sus ojos y se paraba de puntitas sobre sus pies para alcanzar mi rostro…y besarme…de una manera mucho mas tierna e inocente en la que asahina-san lo había hecho anteriormente…pero por desgracia…haruhi se separo casi instantáneamente de mi con su cara completamente roja

-¡SUMIMASEN!...yo…yo…no…no se en que estaba pensando…tu…tu eres novio de asahina-sempai…yo…no debí… ¡no debí!..Demo…yo…kyon… ¡YO TE AMO!...onegai…no le digas a asahina-sempai lo que paso

Tras decir estas palabras haruhi rompió en llanto y salio corriendo de mi vista…dejándome completamente en shock…ya que el beso de haruhi y su declaración de amor sumada a todo lo que había visto en el día fueron suficientes para que me quedara completamente inmóvil en el mismo lugar sin mover un solo músculo hasta que finalmente explote…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO A LA HAURHI DE ANTES! ¡A LA BRIGADA DE ANTES! ¡EXTRAÑO A LA TIERNA E INOCENTE MIKURU! ¡EXTRAÑO AL HIPOCRITA DE KOIZUMI! ¡EXTRAÑO A LA SILENCIOSA NAGATO Y SOBRE TODO EXTRAÑO A LA HARUHI EXCENTRICA! ¡QUIERO REGRESAR! ¡QUIERO REGRESAR! ¡MALDICION QUIERO REGRESAR!-

Fue tanta mi desesperación que caí de rodillas al piso cerrando mis puños con fuerza y golpeando el piso una y otra vez deseando mas que nada en todo el mundo volver a ver a haruhi y a lo demás como realmente son no a estas versiones alternas de modo que después de golpear el piso por décima vez note que una vez mas estaba en medio de la nada y justo debajo de mi estaba el mismo espejo de mi sueño el cual estaba lleno de grietas por mis golpes de modo que desesperado continué golpeándolo hasta que finalmente lo rompí en mil pedazos y yo caí a lo que parecía ser una especie de abismo…hasta que finalmente toque el piso y me encontré en… ¿mi habitación?-

-¿estas bien oniichan?...estaba muy preocupada por ti, escuche que gritabas y pensé que tenias una pesadilla-

Dijo mi hermanita la cual acababa de entrar a mi habitación mirándome muy preocupada…y aparentemente tenia razón ya que me encontraba en el piso de mi cuarto enredado con mis propias sabanas, aparentemente me había caído de mi cama…pero ¿de verdad fue todo un sueño? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

-estoy bien, estoy bien…solo déjame alistarme para la escuela-

Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y cerraba la puerta de mi habitación vistiéndome loa mas rápido que me fue posible colocándome mi uniforme después salir corriendo rumbo a mi escuela, ni siquiera note cuando había subido esa molesta colina, estaba tan desesperado por ver a haruhi o a cualquiera de la brigada que no le di importancia a nada mas…hasta el momento en que llegue al salón de la brigada S.O.S quedando frente a frente con la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente pensando en si debería abrirla o no…hasta que finalmente tome una decisión

-o…ohayou kyon-kun-

Lo primero que vi al abrir aquella puerta fue a asahina-san vistiendo su traje de maid preparando algo de te para los demás en la brigada…todo parecía en orden, su mirada tenia esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, y se notaba algo nerviosa al verme ocultando parte de su cara detrás de su charola…no hay duda alguna, esa es la asahina-san que yo conozco…demo ¿y los demás?

-¿donde…esta…nagato?-

Pregunte haciendo varias pausas al hablar para poder tomar aire, simplemente estaba agotado después de tanto correr…algo que preocupo bastante a asahina-san quien se acerco lentamente a mi limpiándome el sudor de mi rostro con un pañuelo para después mirara hacia uno de los rincones del salón en donde se encontraba nagato leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros sin mostrar emoción alguna…tal como hace siempre

-na…nagato-san esta aquí desde hace tiempo, de…de hecho cuando entre ella ya estaba ahí leyendo… ¿te encuentras bien kyon-kun?-

Respondió la hermosa viajera del tiempo que se encontraba parada frente a mi preocupada por mi condición…de modo que solo asentí para tranquilizarla mirando como ella respiraba aliviada y regresaba a su labor de preparar el te para todos en la brigada a la vez que nagato me miraba desde aquel rincón…¿acaso también estabas preocupada por mi nagato?

-vaya parece que alguien se esforzó mucho en la clase de educación física-

Esa voz…reconocería esa voz y esa falsedad en cualquier parte ¡KOIZUMI!...no hay duda de que es el pues cuando me di media vuelta al notar que el estaba parado justo detrás de mi pude notar esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba animadamente a los miembros restantes de la brigada…dios por primera vez me alegro de verle la cara a ese hipócrita tanto que no pude contenerme y lo abrase con fuerza

-¡NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRA VERTE! ¡Y NO SOLO A TI A TODOS LOS DEMAS! ¡NAGATO NO IMPORTA QUE CASI NUNCA HABLES YO T ACEPTO TAL COMO ERES, ASAHINA-SAN NO IMPORTA QUE TE DEJES MANIPULAR POR HARUHI SOLO SE TU MISMA! ¡Y KOIZUMI ERES UN MALDITO HIPOCRITA PEOR AUN ASI ERES MI AMIGO!-

Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan tonto y es que cuando me di cuenta de la manera en que nagato, asahina-san y koizumi me miraban me di cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo después de todo los 3 me observaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo así al abrazar tan efusivamente a koizumi y decir esas palabras acerca de la brigada…de modo que ajustándome el saco y aclarándome la garganta recobre la compostura y comencé a actuar una vez mas como el amargado que suelo ser siempre…

-ejem… ¿Dónde esta haruhi?-

Dije mientras le di la espalda a todos no solo para evitar sus miradas sino también para ocultarles el color rojo de mi rostro debido a lo ridículo que me había visto hace algunos segundos…después de todo yo no suelo ser asi y al parecer los asuste a todos al comportarme de esa manera incluso a nagato aunque es difícil saberlo si ella siempre tiene esa expresión facial que nunca cambia…

-suzumiya-san fue a conseguir material para nuestros cosplay…no debe tardar en venir-

Sonrió koizumi mienatrs me daba la información acerca de haruhi que le había solicitado…dios, el solo verle la cara me hizo darme cuenta de que el jamás olvidara este incidente y sin duda alguna estará recordándome el resto de mi vida y casi puedo apostar que querrá hablar conmigo acerca del porque de ese efusivo abrazo algo de lo que sinceramente no quería hablar…ni ahora ni nunca de modo que utilice la única excusa que tenia para salir del salón y escapar de posibles interrogatorios…

-será mejor que busque a haruhi…-

Tras decir esto y aun dándoles la espalda a nagato koizumi y asahina-san coloque mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta abriéndola hacia fuera para posteriormente salir corriendo del salón…todo parecía en orden, los 3 miembros de origen sobrenatural de la brigada actuaban tal y como siempre lo han hecho desde que los conozco peor aun así…aun queda alguien mas, ya que la excusa que fue en parte era cierta ya que tenia que encontrar a haruhi y comprobar que todo estaba en orden…estaba tan concentrado en encontrarla que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien

-¡KYON ERES UN BAKA! ¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!-

Ni siquiera tuve que bajar la miada para darme cuenta de que había chocado con haruhi ya que con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz reprendiéndome por no haber prestado atención hacía donde corría me di cuenta de que todo estaba en orden, las cosas seguían tal y como siempre han estado por lo que finalmente di un largo suspiro aliviado de que me hallaba de regreso en casa…y que todo lo que había experimentado fue tan solo una pesadilla

-déjame ayudarte…-

Le dije a haruhi mientras me agachaba junto a ella y le ayudaba a recoger todas las cosas que había titado ya que cuando chocamos ella llevaba cargando varias cosa, telas, tijeras, cinta métrica, y varias imágenes de nuestros cosplay las cuales recogía sin prestarles mucha atención…salvo una de ellas que no había visto ayer…era una imagen de un chico y una chica de un anime que no conocía…pero se parecían mucho a haruhi y a mi…y que aparentemente eran paja por la manera en la que se tomaban de la mano ¿acaso este es el cosplay que haruhi quiere que ella y yo hagamos?

-la próxima vez fíjate hacía donde vas cuando corres… ¡y dame eso!-

Me regaño una vez mas mientras literalmente m arrebataba de las manos la imagen que estaba viendo de esa pareja que haruhi quería que nosotros representáramos en la grupal…o al menos eso pensé ya que cuando la mire ella mantenía su vista fija hacia un lado y con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado ante lo cual yo simplemente sonreí al ver como ella sola se delataba mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el patio de la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿¡HEY A DONDE VAS!? ¡TENEMOS MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER! ¡EL CONCURSO DE COSPLAY ES ESTA SEMANA!-

Grito haruhi molesta pro el hecho de que me fuera sin decir nada dejándola sola cargando todos esos materiales con los que apenas podía caminar sin mencionar el hecho de que tendría que ayudarla a preparar todos los cosplay para este sábado…pero aun a pesar de que me tocaría alguna clase de castigo por alejarme así de ella no le di mucha importancia a su enojo después de todo ay se le pasara ella es así…además, tan solo quiero caminar un poco y asimilar todo lo que había soñado antes de comenzar a recibir las ordenes de haruhi como siempre…

-solo iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, volveré en unos minutos…y por cierto haruhi-

Súbitamente me detuve pero a pesar de ello no me di la vuelta simplemente me quede mirando al techo mientras suspiraba riéndome un poco ya que después de pensarlo ese sueño que tuve fue bastante gracioso ¿quien se imaginaria a un koizumi emo, una nagato hiperactiva, una asahina-san con intención de violarme y una haruhi tímida?...je…en ese sueño mió eran todo lo contrario a lo que en verdad son y creo que eso es lo que me pareció divertido del sueño ahora que me puse a pensar en el

-¿Qué quieres?-

Me respondió mientras fruncía el seño, detalle del cual me di cuenta debido a que su reflejo se podía ver en una de las ventanas frente a mi de modo que no había necesidad de voltear a verla para darme cuenta de sus reacciones las cuales me parecían tiernas en cierto modo pues parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche algo que hizo que una vez mas sonriera y continuara caminando fuera de la escuela no sin antes dirigirle a haruhi mis ultimas palabras antes de finalmente cruzar la puerta que daba al patio….

-nunca cambies…-

Parece que mis palabras tomaron por sorpresa a haruhi pues la ultima vez que vi su reflejo en las ventanas había tirado al piso una vez mas todo el material que cargaba y se encontraba bastante sorprendida y con sus mejillas sonrojadas…parece que nos e esperaba que le dijera algo así pero, es la verdad no quiero que ella cambie jamás…ni ella, ni ningún miembro de la brigada ya que a pesar de que siempre estoy quejándome realmente me agrada mucho mi vida no imagino comos seria si nunca hubiera conocido a haruhi y los demás y la verdad no quiero hacerlo…me gustan las cosas tal y como están y no cambiaria eso por nada en este mundo…

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bueno este es mi segundo fic de haruhi y espero que sea de su agrado, la razón del titulo es porque el sueño de kyon es algo que quise darle cierto significado ya que cuando el atravesó el espejo y se encontró con esas versiones alternas de mikuru, yuki, itsuki y haruhi en realidad lo que vio fueron los reflejos de sus almas lo que ellos reprimían, los sentimientos de mikuru, las emociones de nagato, la tristeza de koizumi y la vulnerabilidad de haruhi no se si me doy a entender pero…la interpretación de ese sueño seria entonces que kyon pudo ver ese lado oculto de los miembros de la brigada ahora bien si fue un sueño todo eso o en verdad viajo a otro mundo lo dejare a su interpretación ya que algo que me gusta de mis fics de suzumiya haruhi no yuutsu es dejar el significado de estos algo ambiguo así que…espero recibir al menos 2 reviews acerca de este fic ya que desde hace tiempo tengo la idea de hacer otro fic mas de suzumiya pero esta vez incluiría un personaje original mió…y bueno me gustaría hablarles de ese fic pero el espacio que tengo en mis notas del autor es muy reducido y ya me extendí demasiado pero tengo una idea…hare el trailer del fic y lo subiré como un capitulo mas en este y en mi anterior fic de haruhi si les parece llamativa la idea de incluir un nuevo personaje a la brigada déjenme un review y empezare a escribirlo…por ahora yo me despido y en verdad espero poder leer sus comentarios pues este es solo el comienzo una serie de al menos 10 fics mas de haruhi para poco a poco hacer crecer la sección que le corresponde en , sayonara!


End file.
